sleepingbeauty
by Asakura-AmyMai
Summary: E VUELTO , OJALA LES GUSTE MI ENTREGA : Severus a tomado una pocion del sueño para evitar la muerte de Dumbledore , pero ahora Harry debe despertarlo con que ... LEAN con la cancion de Sleeping Beauty de Vocaloid ¡


Harry Potter , el joven que vencio al que no debe ser nombrado , que estaba crusando su septimoo ,a o vagaba por los pasillos oscuros de Howarts , pensaba en la derrota de Voldemort , en como su cicatris dejo de dolerle , no mas enemigos , no mas mentiras , su vida estaba tranquila , solo que todo el tiempo que creyo que Dumbledore estaba muerto fue mentira , con una pocion Multijugos , el director habia tomado el lugar del profesor de pociones y este habia muerto en el lugar de el director , era increible que todo fue una gran actuacion interpretada por el Director que ahora llora por la muerte de su casi hijo Snape

Mientras Harry vagaba se dio cuenta que no sabia donde estaba , miro a ambos lado para encontrar un pasillo largo sin ventanas y oscuro

- Lumus

Susurro y saco el mapa del merodeador y vio donde estaba , mientras veia como Dumbledore estaba en su despacho vio unos zapatos que no devian estar ...

Severus Snape estaba al fondo de este pasillo , sus pies estaban inmoviles en el centro de la alcoba , Harry tomo valor para enfrentar al murcielago y con paso firme se dirigio a la puerta del fondo

_No hay nada aqui me encuentro sola _

_no puedo ni sentir tus manos_

_ la pena que siento encerrada en mi es mas grande _

_de lo que pense_

FlashBack

Dumbledore meneaba la cabeza , se negaba rotundamente ante el frasco que contenia un liquido viscoso y color verdusco mohoso , de verdad no queria , no se atreveria a hacer eso , el profesor de pociones lo miraba con insistencia

- no puedo , el que debe morir soy yo , aun te queda mucho por vivir - susurro el ancianio , Snape meneo su cabeza en reproche

- no es Albus , yo ya termine con mi cometido , tu debes quedarte para cuidar del mocoso - dijo Snape dandole la pocion , Dumbledore la miro con asco no queria condenar a su muchacho , pero no le quedo de otra , la bebio llorando mientras Snape la bebio como si su vida fuera poca cosa , despues de la dolorosa transformacion , vio como el era Snape y su muchacho el , despues de cambiar sus ropas rapidamente fueron a la torre , donde estaba Draco y Bella despues de Dumbledore convertido en Snape le indico a Harry que no hiciese ruido , subio y apunto con la varita a Snape como Dumbledore , despues de discutir con Bella apunto a Snape

- No agamos esto , inprovisa algo - le dijo mentalmente Dumbledore a Snape

- aslo , simplemete aslo - dijo Severus con voz aterciopelada

- pero ... Severus ... yo no

- Ya vivi lo que tenia que vivir Albus , tu solo hazlo

- pero ... severus

- todo saldra bien , tu solo hazlo

Entonces Mentalmente Albus lloro como un bebe y sin mas

- AVADA KEDABRA

_No puedo ver los colores del viento _

_ni escuchar el verde ambiente_

_ aunque no te escuche ni te pueda ver _

_se que tu estas junto a mi_

POV de Snape

- AVADA KEDABRA

es lo ultimo que recuerdo , despues sentia el viento en mi espalda , sabia que estaba callendo desde la torre de astronomia , la oscuridad de la nada me abraso , me sentia tan bien , era sensacion de descansar , muy sercana a la muerte , pero a la vez muy lejos , se que grasias a la pocion que me bebi antes de tomarme la multijugos me salvaria el pellejo , ahora senti que cai en una suave cama de plumas , pero sabia que era el piso de la escuela , pense que si el avada no me mataba , lo aria el piso y explotaria en mil pedasos , pero tal parece que la pocion si tiene varios efectos , despues sentia sollosos , se que eran del viejo entrometido de Albus , pero extra amente desee decirle que estaba bien , pero ningun sonido salio de mi boca , sentia que me cargaba me dirigia a un lugar extra o para mi por el aroma dulson y nauseabundo de el polvo al contacto de la calides , me deposito en algo suave y un aroma agradable me invacio , Lirios , pense yo y desde ese momento quisas paso segundos , minutos , horas , dias , meses quisas a os , no siento el paso del tiempo mientras vagaba por mis recuerdos sentia una magia poderosa , pero mis musculos no me obedecian , sentia nervios al pensar en que Voldemort descubrio que yo era un traidor y venia ahora a por mi , senti panico al pensar en lo que le podria haber echo a Dumbledore , o a los estudiantes , o a los profesores o a Harry

Fin de POV de Snape

Cuando Harry atraveso la alcoba encontro un patio de hermosos Lirios blancos , miro la torre en la cual se encontraba , una enorme ventana sin vitrales ni nada , solo adornos con los fierros fundidos lo cual semejaba una serpiente , miro la alcoba iluminada por la Luna llena , pero miro en especial el cuerpo del Murcielago Grasiento profesor Snape , profesor mas odiado de toda la historia de Howarst , lo miro , parecia dormir en un lecho hecho por Lirios , se veia tranquilo , en paz , una sonrisa cruso por los labios de Harry , no era comun ver al grasiento Snape tan calmado ni en los mas alocados sue os de Ron esto pasaria , vio su rostro tranquilo , veia como su pecho subia y bajaba acompasadamente al ritmo de su respiracion , se acerco un poco , todo varios mechones de su cabello indomable y los coloco tras su oreja y se acerco y sintio levemente la respiracion de Snape

- Profesor ... Profesor

_Escucho fragilmente _

_tu voz llamandome _

_Atras de esta ventana_

_ sonrieme_

POV de Snape

Escucho una voz , una voz , pero no logro identificarla , intento hacer memoria , pero no puedo , ahi algo en esa voz dulce que me suena familiar , pero no logro identificarla , estoy desesperado por abrir mis ojos y ver al due o de la voz , pero no puedo , pero si estoy nervioso , no es el Lord , pues me habria dicho '' te encontre maldito traidor mestizo '' y ahora estaria en el infierno , porque yo se que ni con los millones de resos me suvirian al cielo , por haber matado a personas , mis manos estan manchadas de sangre , pero no dejo de pensar que yo esa voz la conosco , tampoco es Albus , quisas es porque se que el director viene a inplorarme que despierte , que no encuentra cura , yo ase tiempo habria despertado y volveria a ser el maldito grasiento Snape , pero no puedo , simplemente no puedo ... quiero despertar , sentir el viento nuevamente ... pero no puedo ...

Fin de POV de Snape

Harry no observo ningun cambio , el rostro sereno del profesor no se vio inperturbable , Harry salio de ahi algo triste porque? , ni el lo sabia , solo se prometio no volver ahi ...

Pero la carne es debil como dice el dicho , y el volvio , lo miraba horas enteras , no se aburria con verlo , se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama y lo observaba , una vez incluso lo dibujo en un pergamino , intento retratarlo , pero no lograba plasmar los rasgos , pero aun asi lo logro , despues de besarle la frente al profesor se fue

Pero lo hiso de cobarde , temio la reaccion de su profesor , un seguno ... SU profesor , estaba mal , estaba muy mal , pero aun asi se dio cuenta que el profesor , como muchos creian , tenia la piel grasa , pero no era asi , era una piel suave y lisa , aterciopelada y su cabello no era graso tampoco , solamente era muy brillante para su gusto , y con un aroma a Lirios , salio corriendo de ahi , temiendo la reaccion de Snape , despues de correr se metio a la sala comun y se sento frente al fuego , intentando calmar el latido de su corazon por lo que acababa de hacer

_Di dos pasos para acercarme a ti _

_admirando tu bella quietud_

_ al dar el tercer paso retrocedi _

_odio lo cobarde que puedo ser_

Harry aun asi no dejaba de pensar en lo que habia echo , pero se sentia tan bien , NO DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO , ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTE ENAMORADO DEL MALDITO DE SEVERUS SNAPE , EL GRASIENTO Y MURCIELAGO PROFESOR DE POCIONES ... se reprocho mentalmente , pero los reproches se transformaron en algo mas , de la nada comenso a recordar su rostro , su rostro sereno , se veia tan tranquilo asi , su piel blanca iluminada por la lechosa luz de la luna , su piel es atreciopelada , sus parpados cerrados levemente , sus pesta as largas y negras , sus labios de un rosa palido le daban un aspecto tan misterioso ,meneo su cabeza , devia dejar de pensar en el ... pero sabia que aun asi iria a esa alcoba con o sin su concentimiento

_No puedo apreciar la escasa luz _

_que se cuela en este lugar_

_ quebrare el silencio entre los dos _

_y cantare para ti_

POV de Snape

Siento una respiracion a mi lado y un poder magico increible , pero no es el Lord y tampoco albus , es un misterio , por mas que me devane los cesos , no logro descubrir quien es , un aroma llego a mi , olia a tinta y pergamino viejo , un aroma a cesped ... y otro ... pero no se que podria ser , siento como una pluma se deslisa por el pergamino , y ese sonido duro por mucho tiempo , fue cuando senti una respiracion ... no se quien podria ser ... tengo ganas de saber quien me viene a ver , pero no puedo , quisas nunca lo conosca pues dormiere , no hasta que Dumbledore descubra una cura , un momento , esa respiracin esta en mi rostro , sube por mis mejillas y siento un peque o rose en mi frente , una calides me invadio y una necesidad enorme a que ese calor perdurara , pero no , escuche como sus pasos se alejaban en una carrera frenetica .

fin de POV de snape

Harry fue a la biblioteca , sabia que quisas la cura de lo que le ocurria a Snape , busco en las entanterias y no encontro nada , pero no habia revisado la ultima , asi que fue esperanzado asia aya , pero no habia nada , resignado fue a la noche a la seccion restringida y ahi arranco un libro , donde salian ''pociones malditas'' , despues de sacarla se fue a su sala comun , y ahi a la luz de la chimenea descubrio la pocion , era una pocion antigua , se remontaba a la epoca Egipcia , el primer Faraon la fabrico para estar con los dioses , pero la pocion resulto fallida y durmio entre el mundo de lso vivos y de los muertos eternamente , sintio en carne propia la muerte y estaba vivo para contarlo , sintio como los escarabajos comian su carne , Harry se horrorizo al pensar que eso le podia pasar a Snape , pero porque , el se lo merecia , por ser un desgraiado , pero una parte de el le decia que no se lo merecia .  
>En parte la pocion era como el cuento de la Bella Durmiente , solo que en la vercion magica ella es envenenada y sus padres como poderos magos contrarrestraron el veneno , era como el Avada Kedabra que daba una muerte instantanea , pero con la pocion solo lograba dormir eternamente a su victima , leyo la preparacion del antidoto , el unico problema de todo es que el antidoto no se puede dar a traves de intravenosa , como metodo Muggle , sino como un beso ... Harry de solo pensarlo se sentia apenado , pero devi hacerlo , asi que sin mas , se preparo mentalmente para el momento.<p>

_Escucho fragilmente _

_tu voz llamandome _

_recordando el pasado _

_mi tiempo se acaba_

Harry espero a que fuese sabado , no habia casi nadie en la escuela , se dirigio a la sala de pociones , donde preparo la pocion , lo hiso lo mejor que pudo , pero la pocion terminaba explotando y la realisaba nuevamente , le tomo casi toda la tarde realisarla , y sin mas lo logro , la coloco en un vial y se la llevo a su dormitorio , y sin mas pegar su cara a la almohada se durmio .

A la ma ana siguiente desperto muy tarde , suerte de ser Domingo , no habia nadie y salio a caminar , teniendo un dia tranquilo hasta que la noche se acerco , y sin mas con mariposas en el estomago , salio a buscar al profesor

POV de Snape

No a venido por no se cuanto tiempo , quisas a mi el tiempo en mi nuevo estado no me afecta , pero no se que hacer estando encerrado en mi mismo , deseo recordar pero no puedo ... un segundo ... alguien esta por aqui , esa misma energia , ahora esta entrando , pues siento un peque o hilillo de viento , despues escucho su paso acompasado , y despues como se sienta en la orilla de la cama , despues siento su respiracion muy cerca ...  
>demasiado para mi agrado , depues unas manos en mi nuca que me levanta levemente , era extra o moverse despues de no se por cuanto tiempo , despues un peque o roce , no se porque , y no se porque volvi a sentir el mismo roce , el caso que al tercer roce senti un liquido que corria con lentitud por mi garganta , QUEMA ... SIENTO QUE QUEMA , me arde todo el cuerpo ... como si algo intentara entrar , siento algo calido correr por mis venas siento como lentamente mis musculos se despierdan , pero al mismo tiempo no los puedo mover de lo adoloridos que estan... pero aun asi no deja de quemar...<p>

Fin de POV de Snape

_Lanzo todo a lo lejos _

_para poder verte _

_quiero cantar para ti _

_una cancion de amor_

Harry entro temblando a la sala , sin dejarse de maravillar por la imagen de su profesor durmiente , se acerco con paso ligero , y se sento , como muchas veces a contemplarlo a dormir , en la orilla de la cama , tomo los mechones de su cabello rebelde y los coloco tras su oreja , despues se acerco a los labios del profesor y sin mas lo roso , sintio una descarga electrica por toda su medula , despues se separo a escasos milimetros y volvio a rosarlo ,  
>SE SENTIA TAN BIEN , era todo tan suave que hasta el mismo se avergonzo de sentirse como una quincia era que acaba de recibir su primer beso , despues tomo el vial y se pesirno ante Dios , Merlin , los dioces paganos ,Buda , Kitsune , KamiSama , Zeus , Hades , Poseidon , Ra , Osiris , Isis , TODOS y tomo el vial e introdujo el contenido en su boca , pero sin tragarlo , despues de acercarse hiso un esfuerzo y el liquido entro en la boca del profesor , se sintio nervioso y se separo de el un momento , para despues entirse tentado y volverlo a besar , pero instantaneamente su deseo se vio aplastado cuando unos ojos opcidiana se fijaron en las esmeraldas de el ...<br>Harry mentalemente se maldijo , devio aberle dado la cura y correr rapidamente , pero no , obedecio un deseo tan extra o para el pero los ojos de el no mostraban odio ni repugnancia , basicamente no mostraban nada , pero Harry miro a traves de los ojos tan hermosos y se dio cuenta de algunos detalles ademas de ser sus ojos negros como opcidianas , tenian una aureola verde que rodeaba el Iris y se se oscurecia a dar el negro opcidiana , pero tambien se dio cuenta que a la luz de la Luna y quisas del Sol , veia medias lunas plateadas alrededor de la pupila , realemente esos ojos eran hermosos

_Escucho fragilmente _

_tu voz llamandome _

_Atras de esta ventana _

_sonrieme_

POV de Snape

Levemente me despierto para ver a ... Potter ... no me digan que el ... no ... NO ... ESO NO PUEDE SER , pero ... porque ... le e hecho la vida imposible para que ahora me este dando besos como colegiala , pero aun asi , me gusto , imposible , pero lo retengo ahi , que se quede serca de mi por un poco mas de tienpo , sentir su calides ... y ver esos ojos verdes tan hermosos...

Fin de POV de Snape

Harry lo miro por un largo rato , y sin mas se confeso y Snape acepto , ahora Snape se levantaba , le dolia el cuerpo , un a o en sue o y de verdad los musculos se agarrotan , Harry lo condujo donde Albus , el cual estaba en un llanterio de un bebe ...

- mi ni o ... sinf - susurro Albus , Severus no cambio su cara de soy el ser mas frio del planeta tierra , pero si se acerco con paso sigiloso como el viento y fue lento ...

- albus ... estoy aqui - susurro el hombre y toco el hombro con la mano , Albus se volteo de inmediado y miro con asombro al hombre que tenia al frente

Albus al parecer no creia lo que veia , levanto su mano temblorosa y toco el rostro de Snape , y sin mas , mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules y lo abraso con fuerza , Severus por el hombro miro a Harry y le dio una sonrisa . Despues de calmar a Albus Severus se fue con Harry , donde lo dejo en su dormitorio no sin antes confesarse los sentimientos y Harry durmio feliz

_Sonrieme..._

Y severus le sonrio antes de irse a las mazmorras

Harry comenso a pensar en esto como una nueva historia , y sonrio al pensar en como iniciaria

'_' Erase una vez una princesa de cabellos negros que estaba encerrada en una torre , pues su padre nunca la dejaba salir , y para dejarla tan bella como siempre la durmio , un principe tra escuchar este rumor preparo un antidoto para el sueño y tras enfrentar al padre de la princesa , fue a la torre y la desperto con el beso y tal como el principe la encontro se la llevo lejos para asi ser felices para siempre''_

Fin


End file.
